Révolution luthorienne
by Maywen
Summary: Lex Luthor est un homme vile et avide de pouvoir qui ne rêve que d'une chose: détruire son ennemi Superman. Mais un bouleversement va venir changer ses plans.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic, nouvel univers. Ici, je change un peu de style, nous passons du coté obscur d'un personnage. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ça motive :) et puis, je saurai mieux vous séduire si vous m'expliquez vos avis ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lex Luthor soupira de soulagement en s'installant dans sa limousine. Il venait de passer une énième réunion particulièrement éprouvante en compagnie d'un investisseur russe. Son rêve le plus cher, un centre d'étude entièrement dédié à la Kryptonite reposait sur cet accord. Et il semblait que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Malgré quelques réticences ici et là, Zarkarov était partant pour se lancer.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Superman n'aurait bientôt plus de secret pour lui. Il allait enfin découvrir les raisons de sa faiblesse et probablement trouver la manière d'éliminer définitivement cette vermine extraterrestre.

Plongé dans ses projets plus qu'ambitieux, son attention fut attirée par une blonde qui marchait dans la rue. Il fit un signe discret de tête et le chauffeur ralenti. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de demande peu orthodoxe et sa rémunération pour sa discrétion était des plus juteuses.

Lex sortit dès que la voiture fut immobilisée et partit à la poursuite de cette apparition.

***

-50 dollars pour diner avec moi.

Elle se retourna et ses beaux yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs. Elle aurait été une déesse de la mythologie qu'il aurait été grillé sur place. Elle n'avait décidément pas changé.

-Plutôt diner avec un dictateur dans le fin fond d'une prison afghane en pleine guerre.  
-Intéressante idée, je te promets ça pour notre prochain rendez-vous.  
-Luthor, va chercher tes poules et oublie moi.

Il était ravi, il adorait les défis. Réussir à la convaincre serait long et ardu mais elle finirait à l'horizontale avec lui.

Alors qu'il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées - cherchant ses positions préférées du Kâma-Sûtra – il ne la vit pas s'éloigner.  
Il avisa quelques instants plus tard que sa dulcinée de la journée venait tout juste de traverser la rue et s'élança à sa poursuite.  
Ne prêtant pas une attention aux passants qu'il bousculait ni à leurs cris outrés, il la rattrapa. Sachant qu'une journaliste était payé une misère – enfin… On payait les journalistes ? – il lui fit une offre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais refuser.

-50 000 dollars.  
-J'exige le chèque à la seconde où nous serons au restaurant.  
-Mais tout ce que tu voudras ma douce et tendre. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

Son regard glissa lentement sur la femme devant lui, il s'imaginait déjà la déshabillant… Elle finirait à l'horizontale. Foi de Luthor.

***

Alors qu'il s'installait à table, il remarqua la légère hésitation de Chloé.

- Oui, tu vas avoir ton chèque. Maintenant, assied-toi ! » Se maudissant d'être aussi délicat qu'un bulldozer, il se reprit. Elle méritait au minimum un peu d'égard… Elle n'était pas une de ses… Si elle était une de ses anciennes maitresses, mais au moins, elle, elle avait un peu de jugeote. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? Depuis… Tout ce temps.

Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il se revit quelques années plus tôt. Un jour où elle l'avait giflé. Elle était très hargneuse à cette époque mais il lui sembla qu'elle l'était encore plus en cet instant. Elle allait être une maitresse merveilleuse…

///

Ce matin-là, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sortir de chez elle. Cela avait déjà commencé par son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné. Heureusement, son percolateur était programmé et la merveilleuse odeur de café l'avait réveillée… Cette douce et merveilleuse odeur de café… Brulé ?! Non, non, non ! Elle pria tous les dieux du café d'épargner cette modeste offrande. Il ne pouvait pas bruler ! Elle avait à peine posé le pied par terre – le gauche ! – qu'elle glissa sur une des fardes plastiques qui trainaient par terre. Mais la douleur ne devait pas l'empêcher d'atteindre son but !  
Sauver son offrande.

***

Malheureusement pour elle, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Son percolateur était fichu, son appartement sentait le café brulé et comble du comble… Sa manne à linge ainsi que les vêtements qu'elle avait prévu de mettre avaient été généreusement arrosés lors de l'explosion du feu dieu le percolateur, …

Quoiqu'il en était, elle se retrouvait en robe du soir. Simple et noir mais bien trop sexy à en croire les regards très appuyés qu'elle recevait. Mais quand on avait le choix entre un training défraichi et une robe de soirée pour aller travailler dans un journal… Pour ce qui était des escarpins, là, elle pouvait l'avouer elle était l'entière responsable. Elle les avait mis de son plein gré. C'était vraiment très chic et lui faisait un pied d'enfer.

La souffrance était atroce à chaque pas n'était que le prix à payer pour sa beauté. Escarpins de malheur !

Elle fouilla dans son sac en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Encore une catastrophe en perspective ?

Une invitation au restaurant ? Cette journée tournait vraiment au n'importe quoi.

///

Chloé releva les yeux sur Lex qui lui tendait un chèque. Elle le mit bien précieusement dans son agenda, l'attacha avec un trombone et remis le tout dans son sac.

Cette journée tournait au n'importe quoi. Mais au moins, elle avait encore un joker dans sa poche et pas des moindres.  
Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle devenait depuis tout ce temps et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était journaliste et l'idée que voir les choses valait bien mieux qu'un long discours avait fait son effet sur elle.

Elle avait envoyé un message quelques secondes auparavant et Lex la regardait toujours intrigué.

-Il va falloir que je te paie encore plus pour avoir droit à quelques mots ?  
-Ne me tente pas.  
-Elle parle ! Quel miracle, tu sais faire autre chose jolie fille ?  
-Plein d'autres choses mais certainement pas avec toi. Et oublie ton idée.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Lex, tous les trois ans à peu de chose près, tu te souviens de moi et tu essaies de me mettre dans ton lit. Oublie.

Il était devenu méprisable et plus que pervers. Elle s'en était aperçue la première fois lorsqu'elle avait succombé à la tentation. La nuit même, il accueillait dans son lit une autre femme. Et le plus beau dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle était toujours dans ce fameux lit !

-Et tu prévenais qui exactement ?

- Ton portable. Tu sais ce petit truc qui vibre… Oh ne me regarde pas ainsi, je ne te parlais pas de tes petits jeux sexuels non plus !  
-J'ai invité quelqu'un, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Plus on est de fous…

///

J'entrai dans le restaurant. Au moins, ma robe fit de l'effet. Deux serveurs virent me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide mais j'avais déjà repéré celle que je cherchais.

-Coucou.  
-Chérie…

L'homme qui se trouvait avec elle se retourna vers moi et assez ébahi, il fit la remarque la plus stupide que je n'avais jamais entendue.

-Tu es devenue lesbienne ?! Chloé, non !

Oh mon dieu, ce type osait parler de la vie sexuelle de… Oh pitié ! Il y a des oreilles chastes ici !

-Lexou chéri, bien sûr que non… Cette demoiselle est avec moi depuis 18 ans mais aucune relation n'est…  
-Je ne pige pas là.  
-Lexou Lexou… Voyons, tu ne reconnais pas ta fille ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toi zaika pour ta review :) C'est un plaisir que de te faire plaisir donc... Voici la suite!

* * *

C'était stupide. Elle le savait que ce jour arriverait et qu'il faudrait présenter le père et la fille. Elle le savait mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé de le faire pour se venger d'une autre humiliation. La payer pour un diner. Il avait fait fort. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Mais cette offre était alléchante et elle avait une fille. Une fille qui devait faire des petits boulots au Daily Planet pour pouvoir se payer des études.

Et donc, pour le remettre à sa place tout en s'assurant de l'avenir de sa petite chérie, elle avait déballé son sale et horrible secret.

///

Il la regarda s 'effondrer sans classe sur la chaise à coté de lui. Soupirant contre le fait que la maudite génétique avait donné à sa fille une majorité de gènes de sa mère, il constata soudain que sa situation avait changé du tout au tout.

Il était passé de la case « Dirigeant extrêmement riche » à « père d'une fille de 18 ans ». Ce changement était radical dans sa vie. Mais le plus gros problème était que la maitresse qui lui avait donné une fille était Chloé. Chloé la fille à la jugeote. Celle qui prévoit et fait attention à tout.  
Il se revit alors avec toutes ces écervelées qui avaient partagé sa couche. Toutes ces écervelées qui ne devaient même pas savoir comment se protéger contre un bébé. Parce que ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute à lui ! Oh que non ! Loin de là ! La contraception, c'est une affaire de femmes. L'un des seuls adages de son père qu'il avait gardé.  
Mais si cela était faux. Que les plus intelligentes ne le faisaient pas… Alors…  
Il s'imagina un instant dans son immense manoir. Un manoir dont toutes les chambres seraient occupées par un enfant. Ou même plusieurs enfants. Une chambre par mère.  
Il avait couché avec Chloé… quelques fois. Etait-ce deux ou trois ?

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui était en train de finir un verre de vin. Le sien en l'occurrence et lui posa la question la plus importante à ses yeux.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il avait fait une gaffe.

///

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était ce type. Mais en voyant les boutons de manchettes et la montre, une Rolex à première vue, il roulait sur l'or. Mafieux ? Politicien véreux ?

Qu'importait le titre, il avait une chose de si personnelle avec moi que ça me faisait frissonner. Mon père. Mon géniteur.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait presque… désorienté. Il n'était pas au courant de mon existence. Ou voulait l'ignorer. Un déni de paternité ?

Je lançai un regard sur maman. Elle semblait honteuse. Pour sûr, m'annoncer aussi délicatement que ce crétin était mon père allait m'épargner beaucoup de disputes avec elle. J'allais pouvoir la culpabiliser pendant un moment. Et le décès du dieu percolateur allait passer inaperçu.  
Mon père ! Bon sang ! Il était mon père. Enfin… l'était-il vraiment ? Et s'il était l'un des psychopathes sur lesquels tante Lois enquêtait ? Devais-je prévenir tonton Clark de le faire suivre ?

Je devais me calmer. Un verre de vin blanc ? Avec de la viande ? Il avait les mêmes gouts étranges que moi e ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

Il me prit au dépourvu en me demandant si j'avais des frères et sœurs. Il débarquait d'où exactement ? Avait-il eu des contacts avec maman un seul jour dans sa vie – jour que nous présumerons être le jour de ma conception – et avait disparu sans laisser de traces ?

-Vous êtes qui exactement ?  
-Selon elle, je suis ton père.  
-Désolée, je ne veux pas jouer à Luke.

///

Il lui sembla tout de suite que cette petite avait hérité du caractère des Luthor. Mais elle avait surtout hérité du karaté verbal de sa mère.

Lex Luthor se surprit à vouloir la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il voulait la taquiner. Elle voulait être sa fille ? Elle allait devoir s'en montrer digne.

- Et Dark Vador voudrait bien te faire passer un test de paternité. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en la sagesse maternelle mais je suis riche et ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on me fait le coup…

C'était faux mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente comme la seule héritière potentielle. C'était SON argent à lui.

///

Alors comme ça, en moins d'une heure, je me retrouvais avec un père au nom inconnu, riche et avec une centaine d'enfants à reconnaître ou non.

- Un test de paternité ? Quel dommage, ça doit vous couter très cher… C'est vrai quoi, c'est si simple en donnant un cheveu. Avec votre caillou ciré, il faut directement passer par une prise de sang.

Un sourire naquit instantanément sur mes lèvres alors que maman me montra victorieuse son magnétophone.

///

Je mis lentement une petite étiquette sur ma bande. Et avec ma plus belle écriture, j'inscrivis « rencontre père/fille, judo verbal, prise 1 : Lex KO »

Elle finira dans l'album de famille, foi de Sullivan.

///

J'étais le dindon de la farce. Elle n'était certainement pas ma fille. Elle devait être simplement une actrice fauchée engagée par Chloé pour me dénigrer un peu plus. Ou non, Superman. Oui, il devait être là dessous à ne pas en douter.

Et puis, qu'avaient-elles toutes à critiquer mon crane ?

Cailloux ciré…

C'était très bien envoyé. Oui, bon il fallait le reconnaître. Elle avait un style pour se montrer sarcastique. Elle aurait fait une belle recrue pour l'équipe des Luthor.

-Lex Luthor.  
-Le crétin qui veut conquérir le monde ?

Après avoir jeté un regard noir sur Chloé, je me tournai vers ma potentielle future fille.

-Le type qui est riche et qui apprécie ta maman.

Surtout à l'horizontale. Elle avait déjà à l'époque un style sensuel et torride…

-Certes. C'est pour ça qu'il vous a fallut quoi… 19 ans quasi pour découvrir qu'elle avait une fille ?

Trop de bonnes réparties. Elle était très douée. Trop ?

-Il faut de tout dans ce monde. Ton prénom ?  
-Caitlyn.  
-Pure ?  
-Vous connaissez la signification de mon prénom ?  
-Oui.

Je lui en avais bouché un coin… J'étais assez fier de l'effet que j'avais sur ma fille.

///

Le crétin était cultivé. Je devais probablement lui laisser une chance. Au pire, l'homme riche pouvait m'aider à payer mes études et à racheter un percolateur.  
Il pouvait être utile.  
Un minimum.

Je devais par contre me renseigner au plus vite. La calvitie était-elle héréditaire ?


	3. Chapter 3

Une suite pour les chanceux qui lisent :p Bonne lecture

* * *

La vie de Lex Luthor était vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Superman avait quasiment disparu de sa vie – selon le Daily Planet, il essayait de lutter contre des violents tremblements de terre en Asie – et comble du comble, Zarkarov voulait l'obliger à créer son centre de recherche dans le fin fond de la Sibérie.

Il soupira en voyant un jeune garçon entrer avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme dans son bureau. Il fit un signe de tête pour montrer son mécontentement à sa secrétaire puis se tourna vers l'intrus.

-Vous désirez ?  
-Z'êtes Luthor Alexandre ?  
-Ze zuis. » Il était à peine ironique…  
-Vous êtes marrant vous.  
-Oh vous croyez ? » Vraiment à peine ironique.

Le gamin lui fit un sourire sincère et le félicita en lui remettant une enveloppe.

-J'espère que c'est la bonne nouvelle que vous attendiez. Bonne journée.

Et il partit.

***  
Une bonne nouvelle avait-il dit. Une bonne nouvelle. Dans ce genre de cas, pouvait-on parler de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ? Etre père se situait dans quelle catégorie exactement ?

Demander à quelqu'un ? Non, ça aurait été comme d'avouer qu'il était père.  
Il était père.

Papa.

***

Une heure plus tard, il cherchait toujours une réponse à ses questions. Il lança la pièce et décida que face serait une bonne nouvelle.

Il souleva la main qui cachait la pièce et jeta un œil dessus.

Il refusa la réponse et recommença à nouveau.

Vingt lancés plus tard, il du reconnaître que cela tournait au grand délire. Vingt et une fois face. Etait-ce seulement humain ? Quel était le taux de probabilité que… il soupira. Etre père devait être une bonne chose. Peut-être.

Une grande rousse entra dans son bureau et se jeta sur lui. Il était peut-être père mais au moins, il avait toujours une fille dans son lit. Et dans son bureau. Dans son ascenseur. Dans sa limousine aussi.  
Sa vie n'était pas finie parce qu'il avait une fille…

-Chérie, tu prends la pilule ?

Il avait mérité la gifle. Mais elle aurait pu au moins lui répondre. A présent, il s'imaginait avec deux Caitlyn : une blonde et une rousse.

-Sally, secrétaire de mon cœur…

- Trouvez-moi le nom de cette rousse et contactez son médecin traitant. Si elle tombe enceinte, je veux le savoir dans la seconde.

***

-Chérie, ça te dit de passer quelques jours chez ton père ?  
-Non. Je viens avec vous.  
-Caitlyn…  
-Non, je refuse d'aller chez lui. Je viens avec vous !  
-Chérie, ta tante et moi, on y va pour travailler.  
-Je travaille avec vous !  
-Comme stagiaire. Pas comme titulaire…  
-Il faut que j'apprenne.  
-Tu iras chez lui.  
-J'ai 18 ans. Je sais…  
-Percolateur.

Ma mère avait parfaitement compris comment me faire culpabilise. Vivre avec sa mère était le meilleur moyen de lui donner les informations essentielles pour vous faire culpabiliser.  
Il devrait exister une loi pour interdire aux parents de vivre avec leurs enfants. Ou pour les empêcher de retenir tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé contre les dits enfants.

Je n'irais pas chez ce type. Jamais ! Elle ne pouvait pas m'obliger !

-Pense un instant à tous les problèmes que tu vas pouvoir lui causer… Et puis, tu t'arrangeras avec lui.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Elle avait même en partie raison.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une salle de bain avec jacuzzi…  
-T'es bien la fille de ton père.  
-Ne dis plus jamais ça. Jamais. Pourquoi as-tu attendus si longtemps.

Son soupir valait tous les remords possibles.

-Chérie… Si j'avais pu, tu ne l'aurais jamais su.

***

Il se remettait encore à lancer cette pièce. Les deux heures de réunion lui avaient changé les idées mais là, sa paternité lui retombait en pleine face. Face. C'était exactement ça. Toujours et encore face en pleine face.

Sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Secrétaire ! Mon bureau n'est pas un moulin !  
-Lexou, voyons, sois plus gentil avec elle. Et elle le sait bien que ce n'est pas un moulin, il n'y a pas de grains ici…  
-Tes investigations journalistiques t'ont donné des yeux de lynx.  
-Et toi, une langue de vipère…  
-Tu aimerais la tester n'est-ce pas.

Il la voulait. Horizontalement parlant. Ca devenait une obsession dès qu'elle était dans une pièce. Elle lui souriait. Elle acceptait ?

-Alors, Lexou, tu es d'accord n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais bien une chambre dans le manoir pour… »

Il était hypnotisé par le mouvement sexy de ses sourcils. Elle le draguait… Horizontale : position gagnante ! Sa journée n'allait pas être aussi pourrie que cela au final.

-Je suis toujours d'accord. Tu le sais très bien.  
-J'ignorais que tu étais aussi en accord avec ta nouvelle fonction…  
- Oh tu sais, cette entreprise peut se passer de moi quelques instants, le temps pour toi et moi de… » Il se releva, contourna son bureau et posa sa main contre la cuisse de Chloé, remontant lentement sa jupe.  
-Lex, t'occuper de ta fille ne signifie pas que tu vas avoir un accès illimité à mon lit.  
-Limité. Une fois par semaine ça pourrait le faire ?  
-Lex, occupe-toi d'elle pendant sept jours. Après nous verrons pour ça, ok ?  
-D'elle ?  
-De Caitlyn ! Ta fille !  
-C'est une bonne chose ?  
- De t'en occuper ? Lex ce n'est pas une bonne chose, c'est ton devoir ! Maintenant que tu sais pour elle, tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités. Et pas seulement une fois de temps en temps.

Il avait la drôle d'impression de s'être fait avoir. Un peu comme un mauvais achat. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il puisse y avoir un service après vente.

Il était jusqu'au cou plongé dans cette histoire. Il lui tendit donc le dossier.

-C'est quoi ?  
-La preuve que cette fille est ma descendance.  
-Je te l'avais dit.  
-Il y avait l'un ou l'autre doute…  
-Lex, contrairement à toi, je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec tout ce qui a des seins.  
-Tu n'es donc pas lesbienne, j'ai encore mes chances alors.

Horizontal. Quel joli mot, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pars en Chine, tu t'occupes d'elle, un point c'est tout. Compris ?  
-Tu coucheras avec moi pour me remercier ?  
-Tu paieras la moitié de tout ce que j'ai pu dépenser en 18 ans ?  
-Tu es dure en affaire, ma douce.  
-Je ne suis pas TA douce.

***

Je l'attendais dans l'appartement depuis plus de deux heures. Avec un peu de chance, il allait m'oublier et me laisser totalement libre pour une semaine.

Alors que je m'imaginais déjà faisant la fête jour et nuit, un type entra. Il était suivi par deux autres hommes et par père Lexou.

-Où sont tes valises ?  
-J'ai juste un sac.  
-Ta mère prenait toujours une centaine de sacs.  
- Si tu veux, je peux te donner un par un mes vêtements pour que tu les descendes avec ta cours de valets de pique. Ou de carreau ?  
-Tu comptes que je descende tes sous-vêtements un par un ?

Très doué. Presque autant que maman… les jours à venir promettaient d'être très intéressants.


	4. Chapter 4

Notre Lex, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Où allons-nous ?  
-A Smallville.

Ok.  
Passez-moi une corde. Ou non, tuez-le. Vous débarrasserez la terre d'un crétin.  
Ma mère m'abandonne ici pour partir en Chine. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi. Par veiller, il faut entendre « surveillance hyper attentive et constante ».  
Ce quelqu'un ? Mon père.  
Géniteur disparu 19 ans plus tôt dans un lit qui ressemblait plus à un quai de gare : beaucoup de monde qui passe sans jamais revenir.  
Et ce père qui m'emmène dans le bled le plus perdu du Kansas. C'est sur que pour m'encanailler ça va être plus difficile du coup…  
Planquez vos ballots de paille, fermiers de tout le Kansas faites bien attention !

***

Elle tirait une tête jusque par terre. Je l'emmène dans mon manoir et voilà tout le merci que j'ai ! Faites des enfants et voyez comment ils se comporteront avec vous. Si j'avais su…

Oui, je ne l'ai pas su. Elle pouvait quand même bien comprendre ça ! Je n'étais pas au courant. Donc, je méritais toute sa sympathie. Je n'avais rien demandé moi !

-Tu souris parfois ?  
-Souvent.  
-Pas avec moi.  
-Je ne vous connais pas. C'est mauvais de parler aux inconnus.  
-Je suis ton père.  
-Depuis que maman t'a dit que tu l'étais ?  
-Oui.

Cette manie d'avoir raison était particulièrement agaçante. Elle avait un air très sarcastique beaucoup plus développé que sa mère… elle me faisait penser à… mon père.

-Satanée génétique.  
-Pardon ?  
-Toi, continue de tirer la tête.

***

Arrivé au manoir, je devais bien avouer que waouw.  
Il était immense. Et malgré un air assez sinistre, il semblait tellement chargé d'histoire que je pouvais qu'être admirative.

-C'est beau.  
-C'est Luthorien. Et interdiction de courir partout. Et interdit de casser quelque chose.

Cette semaine allait me sembler très longue…

***

Père et fille : Jour 1.

Lex voyait déjà les titres des journaux « Luthor, pères indignes de génération en génération » mais il se jura en se levant ce matin là de ne pas se laisser faire. Un enfant, c'était un peu comme d'avoir un animal de compagnie, ça ne devait pas être aussi compliqué que cela.

Un mouflet revient à un animal.  
Un animal doit-être éduqué.  
Allait-il devoir lui apprendre la propreté ?  
Il implora le dieu des nouveaux pères de ne pas lui infliger pareil supplice.  
De plus, il n'avait jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie.  
Et les seuls enfants qu'il lui était arrivé de rencontrer étaient tous des enfants gravement malades pour la promotion de son financement annuel à l'hôpital de Métropolis. Pour son capital sympathie avait déclaré son attaché de presse.

Normalement, ils devaient être un peu plus dynamique supposa-t-il en sautant du lit.

Il récupéra devant la porte de sa chambre les quelques livres que son majordome avait pu dénicher.

« Devenir père », « le guide des papas débutants » et « une place pour le père ».

***  
Il y avait une odeur étrange dans le manoir. Plus il s'approchait de la cuisine et plus il se demandait si…

Son cuisinier. Son cuisinier était assis, le dos au mur dans le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger adjacente à la cuisine.

-Mais que diable faites-vous là ?! Et mon petit déjeuner ?!  
-Elle l'a réquisitionnée.  
-Quoi ? Qui ?!  
-La cuisine et votre dame, la blonde.

Il était persuadé de n'avoir ramené aucune… Caitlyn ! Il ouvrit la porte, la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds. Sa fi… Sa progéniture tombée du ciel était près du four, manipulant… un truc étrange dans une poêle.

« Ne laissez pas votre enfant à proximité d'une cuisinière sans surveillance »

-Non mais vraiment !  
-Bonjour à vous aussi.  
-Tu es complètement folle, éloigne-toi de ce four !  
-Mon gâteau risque de bruler si je n'y prends pas garde.  
-Tu risques surtout de TE bruler !

« Les jeunes enfants sont inconscient du danger, n'hésitez pas à leur rappeler les risques et surtout n'oubliez jamais de leur expliquer. Une menace ne sert à rien, la compréhension est la clé de tout »

Il devait être patient, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. N'écoutant que son courage, il lui prit la poêle des mains et se tourna vers elle, prenant le ton de son père. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour lui d'être père, il devait se référer à la seule autorité qui s'en rapprochait. Lionel.  
Ou pas.  
Jonathan Kent ?  
Bof. On avait connu mieux.

Elle le regardait maintenant d'un air sarcastique.

-Je peux vous prendre en photo ? Ca ferait un article d'enfer. « Luthor au fourneaux, pompiers illico ! »  
-Un peu de respect jeune fille et…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Un four, une plaque électrique ou tout objet de ce genre, lorsque cela fonctionne… Et bien, ça devient chaud.

Elle haussait le sourcil droit. C'était trop difficile pour elle. Il allait devoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Si c'est chaud, c'est dangereux pour toi. Je vais te montrer combien cela est douloureux.

Et il posa sa paume contre la plaque électrique. Les larmes aux yeux, il lui demanda si elle avait comprit.

***

Il est fou. Totalement cinglé. Bon à enfermer. Illico et définitivement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

Je lui arrache ma poêle des mains, il faut sauver mon déjeuner. Mes belles poires caramélisées !  
Je le force à mettre sa main sous l'eau tiède légèrement fraiche et lui interdit de la retirer.

-Mais vous avez quel âge ?!  
-Je dois te protéger du monde extérieur !  
-Vous parlez comme un manuel d'éducation à la paternité !

Complètement à enfermer. Et il devait veiller sur moi ?! Maman, merci de m'avoir épargné cela plus jeune. Mille mercis.

Mais quel âge avait-il donc ?!

***

Page 24 du guide des papas débutants pour être exact.  
Etait-ce un crime de vouloir l'élever ?  
La… chaire de ma chaire, le sang de mon sang… enfin, une idée de ce genre là.  
Elle était comme sa mère, si jeune et déjà si douée.

Mais, que… Aie !!!!! Mais ça fait un mal de chien !  
Tenez-vous tranquille qu'elle me dit. Non mais vraiment quel culot ! Aieeeee !!!! Elle me torture sans aucun ménagement. Je vais perdre ma main…

***

Il voulait Chloé. Il voulait être dans ses bras. Juste dans ses bras et ça c'était une grande première.


	5. Chapter 5

Nos luthors préféré en duo : la suite!

Bonne lecture (review très appréciées )

* * *

Jour 2 :

Je hais ce type.  
J'exècre ce type.  
J'ai une aversion totale et complète de ce type.  
Je…

Je suis à court de synonymes. C'est vraiment qu'il me rend chèvre. Je suis la déesse du synonyme ! Avec maman, on s'amusait toujours à consulter les synonymes pour rendre ses articles plus vivants. Enfin, aussi pour remonter un peu le niveau de connaissances des lecteurs…

Bref, là n'est pas le souci. Grâce à ce crétin, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pas une seule seconde.

La raison ?  
Je revoyais en boucle cet événement horrible du petit déjeuner. J'entendais encore sa petite voix de documentaire expliquant que le feu, ça brûle. Je voyais encore et toujours mes poires caramélisées glisser dans la poêle qu'il maniait avec si peu de délicatesse, manquant à chaque instant de faire périr mon déjeuner. Et en plus du fait que cet événement pouvait déjà m'envoyer en psychothérapie – Non mais vous imaginez ?! J'ai 18 ans et il me traitait comme une gamine de 4 ans ! – je revoyais inlassablement sa main se poser sur cette poêle pour me le démontrer… que le feu brule.

Il a volontairement brulé sa main au deuxième degré exprès. Pour moi. Dois-je en rire ou en pleurer ? Maman avait selon moi de très bonnes raisons de me cacher la triste vérité sur mon père.

Mémo : Il me faut l'avis d'un généticien, vais-je moi aussi finir à moitié folle ?!

Bon, Caitlyn, ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser. Petit-déj' après, on avisera.

***

-Mademoiselle, veuillez- vous rendre dans la salle à manger.

Un molosse de 2 mètres sur 1m50 me barrait le chemin. Comment vouliez-vous que je fasse le poids contre cette armoire à glace ?!

J'étais interdite de cuisine… Et mon café ? Hein ? Comment je fais mon café moi ?  
Je vais téléphoner à la ligue des droits de l'homme. C'est de la torture pure et simple. Une atteinte pure et dure contre mes libertés personnelles !

J'ouvre l'immense porte qui mène à… Oh mon dieu. Cette table doit faire la longueur du couloir qui mène à ma chambre du manoir. Il y a de quoi mettre au moins trente personnes ! je suis ébahie. C'est incroyable.  
Mon géniteur se trouve à une extrémité tandis que ce que je juge être mon petit déjeuner se trouve à l'opposé. Pas très convivial tout ça, Papounet. Je m'installe tout de même.

-Bonjour Caitlyn.  
Au moins, il est poli.

-Je veux du café.

La génétique prouve que ce trait de caractère ne tient pas la route face à une absence des plus flagrantes de café.

-Charmant. Ma main se porte à merveille.

L'humour, lui, est de famille. Coté Luthor et Sullivan.

-Ravie de l'entendre.

Le sarcasme aussi.

Il a l'air très malin avec son bandage… Ne pas rire ne pas… Oh ! Une idée d'enfer !

-Vous avez un stylo ?  
-Euh oui, pourquoi ?  
-Envoyez.

Je l'attrape alors qu'il glisse jusque moi, prends ma chaise – située à l'exacte opposée de la place de mon géniteur – et cours m'installer à coté de lui.

-Vous allez adorer.

Je lui attrape doucement la main – il est le roi des crétins mais tout animal a le droit d'être traité avec respect - et commence à écrire dessus. Enfin, sur le bandage.  
Lorsque je le relâche, il s'empresse de lire.

-Le feu ça brûle. Attention à cette main, ce serait malheureux de devoir la remplacer par un… Je n'arrive pas à lire la suite.  
-C'est un dessin.  
-Un point d'interrogation plutôt.  
-Non. Un crochet.

Je lui pose un bisou sur la joue.

-Bonne journée, capitaine !

***

Me comparer avec ce drôle de type au crochet et au chapeau ridicule. C'était joliment envoyé. Un peu trop Disney à mon gout mais joliment fait. Mais me montrer gentil aurait-été malvenu.  
Je me devais de répliquer.  
Je devais réunir mon équipe.

Jour 3 :

Quel beau jour que ce jour. Les nouvelles de Superman étaient terribles selon ma chroniqueuse préférée et sa cousine. Il avait du travail par-dessus la tête et semblait même surmené. Le pauvre chéri. Je m'étais empressé d'écrire à mon correspondant chinois pour qu'il aille lui lancer des pierres.

Alors que je rangeais avec soin cet article dans mon album « Superman – preuve qu'il faut s'en débarrasser Tome 3 ». Des hurlements suraigus me parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Lachez-moi !  
-Silence ! Je t'amène à mon maitre.

On ne trouvait plus de personnel qualifié… Me traiter de « maitre ». C'était si… désuet. Ridicule en somme.  
Il ouvrit la porte de manière peu délicate, d'un coup d'épaule.

-Monsieur, j'ai trouvé ça.

Ca était en l'occurrence ma nouvelle fille. Il l'avait coincée sous son bras l'immobilisant en grande partie. Seules ses jambes faisaient encore quelques mouvements.

-Lâchez-la et continuez votre garde. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Il sortit et referma la porte tout aussi délicatement.

-Vous m'expliquez ?  
-Il ne faisait que son travail…  
- Et bien, vous direz à Mouche que je suis votre fille, ça lui évitera de me tomber dessus et de me transporter comme un sac à patates.  
-Dommage, je trouvais que vous formiez un charmant duo.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle. Il m'a fouillée.  
-Tu es sur une propriété privée, il faut le comprendre…  
-Je suis votre fille.  
-Ah bon ? Quelle surprise, je l'ignorais.

Elle était furax. J'adorais sa tête en cet instant. Elle me rappelait sa douce mère lors de ses colères légendaires.

Elle sortit en claquant les portes.

-Un peu de respect pour ce manoir !  
-Rien à faire !

Je finis tranquillement de coller mon article avant de téléphoner à… Mouche avait-elle dit ? C'était charmant comme nom.

- Mouche, si vous recroisez cette demoiselle, ramenez la moi de la même manière, c'était fort divertissant.


	6. Chapter 6

Luthor un jour, Luthor toujours

* * *

Jour 4 :

Ce matin là, en se levant, Lex Luthor contempla son immense jardin. Le jour semblait plus radieux que la veille. Il avait tout prévu pour que cette journée soit parfaite. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Les nouvelles de Chine étaient très mauvaises. Superman était considéré comme le treizième dragon de cristal et ne pouvait donc plus partir. Les chinois avait été plus que clairs : Partir serait comme laisser les ténèbres envahir le monde.  
Oh oui, la vie était si belle.  
La vie était en rose…

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, savourant chaque marche. Le couloir semblait plus grand, plus lumineux…  
On avait encore oublié d'éteindre la lampe !  
Mais cela ne viendrait pas perturber son déjeuner.

Il salua son cuisiner. S'installant à sa place, il se rendit compte d'un petit problème. Puis, avisant Mouche le bien nommé portant sa délicieuse descendance, il savoura ses pancakes comme jamais.

- Ca te fait plaisir de me ridiculiser ?  
- Chérie, voyons, à mon âge, ce genre de distraction ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir.  
- Et bien, grand-père, moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Dis lui d'arrêter.  
- Tu es grande, tu peux lui dire toi-même.

Elle avait passé l'âge des caprices, il pouvait, non, il se devait de bien l'éduquer. C'était une Luthor.

- Mange ta soupe.  
- Pour déjeuner !?!  
- Ce sont des vitamines.

Et cette petite impertinente ose quitter la table sans demander la permission ?!

- Mouche !  
- Oui monsieur. Et je vous demande de m'appeler Duprès. C'est mon nom.  
- Vous étiez derrière la porte ?  
- Derrière la plante verte, monsieur.  
- Efficace. Ramenez-la ici…  
- Vous avez installé le nouveau système de surveillance ?  
- Oui.

Il lui tendit un petit moniteur. A peine plus grand qu'un portable, il indiquait la position exacte du sujet « Caitlyn ».

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mais comment faisait-il pour me retrouver systématiquement ?!  
J'avais tout testé ! Je m'étais cachée dans les combles, dans la cave, dans un passage secret du 2ème étage qui menait aux cuisines, même dans le jardin !  
Mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait me trouver là.  
Je hais la vase, mais quand il le faut…

L'eau de l'étang était gelée mais il fallait que je lui échappe plus de cinq minutes. Si je voyais encore le sourire béat de Papounet le crétin, j'allais commettre un meurtre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

J'étais très fier du travail fait par Mouche. Il était des plus doués.

- Monsieur, elle se trouve dans l'étang.  
- Elle doit essayer d'attraper le diner.

- Allez la chercher.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Et arrêtez de soupirer. C'est énervant.  
- Oui, monsieur.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Il m'avait retrouvé ! Le nénuphar sur ma tête n'était pas assez couvrant ! J'avais besoin d'un garde du corps ! Au plus vite !

En plus, il avait demandé à ce que l'on fasse un poisson d'eau douce au diner. Une horreur. Il avait un gout infect.

La nuit me permit de mettre mon plan de secours en place.

Jour 5 :

Ce matin là, Lex Luthor admira son manoir. Il ouvrit avec soin chacune des portes, admirant au passage les décorations des pièces. Le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger était grand, spacieux, parfait en somme. Mais…

- Mouche, que faites-vous là ?  
- Caitlyn est déjà là.  
- Je vous avais demandé de me l'amener en la portant.  
- Monsieur, je… Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Voyez par vous-même.

Il entra dans la pièce. Caitlyn avait un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il la salua brièvement avant de s'avancer. Un bruit attira son attention.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
- Un problème ? Vous allez bien ?  
- C'est quoi ça ?!  
- Quoi ?  
- Ca ! Ce chien

Il désignait du doigt mais craignant de le perdre il cacha bien vite ses mains. L'une était brulée, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Enfin, le canidé !

- Ce n'est pas un chien. C'est un loup. De plus, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Enfin… On est jamais trop prudent n'est ce pas ?  
- Tu… tu n'oserais pas…  
- Je me gênerais. Nicky. Montre les crocs à papa. Pour qu'il puisse admirer tes jolies dents…

Lex fit encore quelques pas en arrière. En effet, la bête était des plus impressionnantes.

- Mouche !

Un bruit lui parvint de derrière la porte. « i eu » pour « oui monsieur » il supposa.

- venez prendre cet animal et emmenez le !  
- Non !

Le cri avait été assez fort que pour passer les portes…

- Mouche !  
- Non !  
- Mouche, je ne le dirai pas une fois de plus.  
- Non !

Caitlyn interrompit cet échange des plus argumentés par un « Ne vous battez pas, Nicky et moi allons chasser un peu dans le parc pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. J'espère qu'il trouvera assez de gibier pour caler sa faim… Sinon… »

Mouche glapit derrière sa porte tandis que Papounet se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter une telle fille.

- N'ayez pas peur voyons... Vous n'êtes pas des chaperons rouges. Quoique. Papounet, quelle est la couleur de ta chemise?  
- Bordeaux, pourquoi?

Il comprit son erreur à la seconde où il prononça ces mots.

- Rouge foncé en somme.

Elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue et il frissonna en sentant le loup passer contre sa jambe.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Mouche partait en courant pour se mettre à l'abri.

Mais Lex aurait sa vengeance.  
Sa douce Chloé ne revenait pas avant deux jours. Deux jours où tout était possible.  
Il allait apprendre à cette petite qu'on ne se moquait pas d'un Luthor !  
Et s'il pouvait faire en sorte de la faire disparaitre, il pourrait réconforter au mieux la maman.

Les choses promettaient d'être explosive!


	7. Chapter 7

La fin de la semaine père fille... Préparez vous l'explosion!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Jour 6 :

Le voyage avait été éreintant. La Chine avait été très peu coopérative et avec ces histoires de dragons protecteurs, impossible de faire du travail correct. Lois avait été une aide précieuse même si au final elle l'avait abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette pour aller au secours de son super-héros préféré.

Elle s'était retrouvée en classe économique, coincée entre une femme enceinte et sa belle-mère qui se disputaient en mandarin sur le nom du futur bébé. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle semblait avoir compris.  
La querelle avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande dans un langage des plus approximatifs – en l'occurrence par gestes – si elle avait un bébé et le nom de celui-ci.  
Le prénom Caitlyn sembla les calmer et elles restèrent silencieuses tout le reste du voyage.

Trouver un taxi à Métropolis avait été tout aussi difficile mais retrouver sa ville avait un effet particulièrement reposant. Ne plus voir des centaines de personnes dans les rues parlant dans des dialectes variés mais incompréhensibles était un soulagement pour ses oreilles. Même les hurlements de Caitlyn bébé ne lui avaient pas tapé sur le système à ce point là.

D'ailleurs, il lui tardait de retrouver sa fille.

La laisser aux mains de Lex avait été difficile. Non pas qu'elle doutait de la capacité d'adaptation de Caitlyn mais Lex n'avait pas réellement une fibre paternelle. Ni même une fibre amicale sincère envers un être humain.

Elle avait été outrée de le voir encore en train de la narguer avec son argent, elle avait livré sa fille pour le remettre à sa place. Mais la livrer 24h sur 24 pendant cinq jours avait été une mauvaise idée. Son instinct la trompait rarement. Elle allait devoir être au petit soin avec Caitlyn pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

Lex… l'avait bien mérité. Purement et simplement. Et si Caitlyn avait fait de sa vie un enfer… Et bien, ça lui aurait fait les pieds.

***  
Le manoir était totalement désert. Personne ne lui avait ouvert mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Elle voulait récupérer son bébé. Non mais !

Elle était rentrée par une fenêtre qui avait été laissée entrouverte ce qui n'était vraiment pas le style de la maison. Enfin, du manoir. Tout était comme à l'abandon. Il y avait même des boules de billard qui trainaient ci et là.

- Caitlyn ?

Le silence fut le seul à lui répondre. Elle songea un instant qu'ils avaient pu décider de loger à Metropolis mais lorsqu'elle trouva à terre un des bracelets de sa fille, son cœur se serra. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Dans le jardin, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Caitlyn, couverte de boue de la tête au pied se débattait contre Lex alors qu'un Majordome tentait d'assommer un grand type baraqué qui était aux prises avec un… chien.

Lex tenta de mettre Caitlyn à terre mais elle avait réussi à le mordre au bras.

- Mais elle est folle !  
- Lâche ma fille immédiatement !

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cette voix. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

- Chloé. Déjà de retour ?  
- Salut maman ! Comment va ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air content du tout, les mains posées sur les hanches. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » Le ton de sa voix marquait même une colère retenue. Il se leva et tenta en vain de frotter la boue que Caitlyn avait laissée sur sa chemise.

- Nous faisons…  
- De la reconstitution historique.

C'était ma fille… J'avais hâte de voir la subtilité de son mensonge. Etait-elle une vraie Luthor ?

- De la reconstitution historique ?

Chloé avait l'air septique. Mais elle attendait de voir l'excuse avant de critiquer.

- Oui. James et moi faisons les indiens d'Amérique tandis que Papounet et Mouche font les vilains colons qui veulent nous enlever nos terres. Nicky fait notre loup apprivoisé.

J'étais assez content de voir que cela se tenait à la perfection.

- D'accord, miss Lyly la tigresse. Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche et au plus vite.  
- Ta mère a raison.

Elle me regardait d'un air moqueur. Elle avait senti la remarque de sa mère avant même qu'elle la prononce.

- Idem pour vous, Luthor. Et vous m'expliquerez tout ce… truc.  
- Oui.

Ma fille et moi rentrâmes en maugréant. Une douche. J'allais pourtant gagner. J'allais réussir à la mettre à terre et ainsi récupérer le royaume imaginaire.  
La même idée devait avoir germé dans l'esprit de Mini Moi car elle essaya de me sauter dessus.

- Caitlyn ! Lex ! Sous la douche !  
- Oui, maman.

Nos deux voix n'avaient fait qu'une. Un terrain d'entente ?

Non, il ne fallait quand même pas pousser les Luthor dans le compost. Nous avions une fierté.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Après une douche exemplaire, je me mis à la recherche de mon géniteur. Je pouvais me battre en duel, dompter un loup à main nue, voir périr mon déjeuner dans les flammes d'une cuisine mais maman… Maman était un sujet des plus épineux.

La colère de maman aurait fait fuir Dracula avec plus d'efficacité qu'un champ d'ail et d'eau bénite. La colère de maman aurait pu mettre KO Superman mais pas aussi surement que la championne en titre : tante Lois.

Alors un compagnon de potence n'était pas superflu. De plus, comme elle lui vouait une rancune tenace, elle oublierait peut-être ma présence.  
Elle pouvait le tuer, je n'irais jamais la dénoncer.

Il attendait dans le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée à pied.

Mouche. Je ne l'avais pas encore croisé celui-là. Depuis l'arrivée de maman…  
Elle n'avait tout de même pas assassiné …  
Non. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire.

Je me tournai vers mon géniteur et lui fit une révérence.  
Il comprit par là que je lui laissais l'honneur d'entrer le premier.  
Il accepta étrangement sans broncher.

La porte ouverte, nous pûmes apercevoir maman.  
Elle s'était installée en bout de table. A ses pieds, Nicky rongeait un os tandis qu'à sa droite, Mouche lui faisait… Une manucure ? La classe dans toute sa splendeur. Ma maman.  
Ma merveilleuse et incroyable maman.

Papa allait prononcer quelque phrase stupide pour la calmer mais je le pris d'avance avec un « Toi, je t'aime ! »

Elle nous désigna deux chaises. L'interrogatoire promettait d'être houleux.


	8. Chapter 8

Nouvelle suite, aucune idée de vos idées à propos de cette fic. Une minute de votre temps, c'ets vrai que c'ets énorme pour faire une review...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chloé leva les yeux vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Lex était… Lex. Droit et impassible. Il portait un bandage étrange à la main et jetait des regards étranges sur Caitlyn. Il craignait probablement une nouvelle attaque.

Caitlyn se tassait le plus possible. Elle connaissait très bien mes légendaires colères. Je l'adorais mais là, elle avait dépassé les bornes.

- Caitlyn ? Avance d'un pas.  
- J'ai l'impression d'être sur l'échafaud.  
- Mais non mais non.  
- Tu ne me rassure pas du tout.  
- C'est fait exprès, ma chérie.  
- Charmant.  
- Que faisais-tu dans ce jardin ? Qui est ce loup ? Et nous finirons par ma question fétiche,  
- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense.  
- Rohhhhh ce que j'aime mon bébé. Tu me connais bien toi.  
- Alors, reconstitution historique.  
- Caitlyn…  
- Reconstitution de Peter pan. Lili la tigresse contre Mouche et Capitaine Crochet.  
- Chérie, ta dernière visite chez l'oculiste, ça date de quand ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que le capitaine crochet a de longs cheveux noirs, mon poussin.

- Ne ricane pas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est drôle.  
- Maman !  
- Imagine le un instant avec la chevelure de…

J'éclatais de rire suivie de près par Mouche et ma fille. Lex lui fit un pas en avant près à nous dire nos quatre vérités.

- Ce n'est pas encore ton tour ! Recule.  
- Mais.  
- Alexandre Nestor Luthor !

Il recula de trois pas et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Caitlyn, que comptes-tu faire pour faire pénitence ?  
- Euh. Ne plus jamais mettre un pied ici.  
- Eviter le danger…  
- N'est pas une façon d'agir en Sullivan. Je sais, maman.  
- Alors ?  
- Je vais aider mon géniteur tant que sa main ne sera pas rétablie et… repiquer des nénuphars dans son étang.  
- Pénitence acceptée. Maintenant Caitlyn, va faire un peu de rangement dans ta chambre s'il te plait. Lex et moi devons discuter.  
- Il a le droit d'assister à ma correction et tu veux me priver de… » Avisant que le regard de sa mère était sans appel, elle se résigna et sortit de la pièce.

Lex ne disait rien et se contentait de la regarder en silence. Il fit un signe de tête à Mouche pour qu'il sorte et sa contrariété fut à son paroxysme lorsque celui-ci sortit après avoir demandé l'avis de Chloé.

- Tu comptes me piquer Mouche ?  
- Luthor… » Le ton de sa voix était empreint d'une profonde lassitude.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux vers lui. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien.

- Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu as mis ma fille ?  
- Mordante ? » Fit- il en lui montrant les traces de dents qui étaient toujours visibles sur son bras. « Odieuse, insupportable,… Je continue ou tu as une vague idée de ce que je ressens ?  
- Lex…  
- Chloé.  
- Elle ne va pas bien, ça se voit. Tu… tu lui as parlé ?  
- De quoi ?  
- De cette situation !  
- La situation est des plus simples. Elle est ma fille. Elle le sait. Fin de l'histoire. De quoi veux-tu que je lui parle ? Que je lui explique comment on fait les bébés ?  
- Tu ne comprendras jamais rien c'est ça ? Ou tu refuses de faire un effort pour comprendre les autres ?  
- Voir quoi ?  
- Elle s'attendait à autre chose. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de son père mais dans son esprit, elle s'était créé un idéal. Tout ce que tu as fait avec elle, c'est de passer tes nerfs sur elle. Tu lui as servi ton sale caractère de Luthor en décidant tout, tout seul. Jamais il ne t'est venu à l'esprit d'essayer de comprendre qui elle était et ce qu'elle pensait ? Tu as fait ressortir son coté le plus noir. Son coté Luthor enragée.  
- Elle n'a rien d'une Luthor.  
- Elle t'a fait la guerre à coup de remarques sarcastiques. Si ce n'est pas Luthorien ça…

- Peux-tu nous héberger ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Caitlyn a encore laissé le percolateur allumé. Il a encore explosé. » Elle semblait presque blasée.  
- Ca vous arrive souvent ?  
- Disons qu'en quelque sorte… oui. C'est la septième fois cette année.  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser…  
- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Jamais. J'ai élevé Caitlyn seule, j'ai tout fait pour elle, je ne t'ai jamais appelé à l'aide. Alors fait au moins un petit geste.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il allait répliquer qu'elle lui avait collé cette gamine dans les pattes pendant une semaine mais il aurait été tout de même mal venu de la mettre en colère. Si elle vivait là, ses chances de macarena horizontales augmenteraient peut-être. On pouvait toujours espérer. Son manoir allait périr après le passage de deux Sullivan enragée mais qu'était un manoir face à la famille ?

Il tiqua à cette pensée. Famille ?

Il délirait complètement.

Chloé = sexe.  
Caitlyn = accident.

Voilà le résumé de l'histoire. Point. Aucune famille. Aucune.  
Ce n'était pas dans son schéma. Et c'était définitif.

Son manoir contre une nuit torride avec Chloé.  
Vendu.

- C'est d'accord.

Il regretta cette parole à la seconde où il la prononça. Sa vie tournait vraiment au grand délire. De futur maitre de monde célibataire, il était passé à papa vivant avec sa famille dans le manoir. Si son défunt père avait vu ça…  
Ca l'aurait tué sur le coup.

Ca aurait été chouette en fin de compte.


	9. Chapter 9

Un manoir avec deux Sullivan et un Luthor, voilà ce que ça peut donner.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La famille atypique des Luthor se réveilla ce matin-là au son délicat d'une cloche. Mouche avait passé sa nuit à chercher une vengeance assez forte que pour les marquer et assez douce pour ne pas finir embroché par l'un des trois dangereux fous qui vivaient dans le manoir.

A moitié endormis sur leur petit-déjeuner, ils maugréaient.

- Sale petit Mouche de malheur, déjà il se plie aux volontés d'une femme qui n'est jamais que la mère de ma fille et en plus maintenant il me gâche mes nuits.  
- Mouche ! Non mais vraiment ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?! Ca c'est encore la faute de Lex. Il m'a mise en cloque, il a rendu chèvre ma fille, il a essayé de se débarrasser d'elle…  
- Non mais vraiment. Il aurait quand même pu continuer à venir me transporter sur son dos !

Le majordome entra pour laisser un jeune homme transportant une énorme valise.

- Ze Zerze Miss Zullivan. Oh, tiens donc, z'etes là monzieu Luthor.  
- Ze suis zez moi, oui…

Les deux demoiselles Sullivan étaient bouche-bée devant l'échange de ces deux hommes. De la part de Lex, c'était des plus étonnants.  
Chloé éclata de rire tandis que Caitlyn regardait avec attention le jeune homme. Ce petit zézaiement était vraiment mignon, non ?

- Vous cherchez qui chez les Sullivan ?  
- Caitlyn.  
- Alors, vous m'avez trouvée.

Elle se leva pour signer le registre et avec discrétion elle y indiqua aussi son numéro. Bien sur, ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour personne. Lex était près à menacer le jeune insconzient tandis que Chloé gloussait en voyant l'esprit protecteur de Lex.

- Bonne zournée, zolie demoizelle.

Elle avisa alors qu'il portait un badge.

- Bonne journée, Bastien.  
- Caitlyn, file dans ta chambre !  
- Pardon ?!  
- Tu montes, immédiatement !  
- Maman ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser faire ?!  
- Lex, elle a bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ! Elle a 18 ans !  
- M'en fiche ! Dans ta chambre jeune fille !

Caitlyn, pestant contre le « sale chauve autoritaire qui devrait être castré », se dirigea donc vers sa chambre tandis que Bastien filait sans demander son reste.

- Lex…  
- Non. J'ai eu raison. Ce type ne la mérite pas.  
- Tu ne le connais pas !  
- Il zézaie !  
- Et quoi ?!  
- Il zézaie !  
- Quel argument de choc, je comprends pourquoi ta carrière politique a sombré tel le Titanic…  
- No comment.  
- Et puis… tu es chauve, tu n'as rien à dire à ce petit. Ca aurait été très drôle si tu avais toi aussi un cheveu sur la langue… ça aurait prouvé que tu en avais au moins un.  
- Chloé…  
- Lex ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, il voulait lui clouer le bec. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle répondit après quelques instants à ce baiser et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sortir une remarque sur une macarena horizontale dans chaque chambre du manoir, il reçut la gifle de sa vie.

- Luthor, écoute-moi bien. Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais !  
- Chloé… Je…  
- Non ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur une fois, je ne te laisserai jamais recommencer. Occupe toi plutôt de ta fille.

Devait-il obligatoirement séduire la fille pour avoir la mère ?  
Et bien, il le ferait !  
Caitlyn, ma fille, mon amour !


	10. Chapter 10

Pour Noel, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de "Révolution Luthorienne"! Enfin... On se retrouve à la fin ;)

Bonne lecture! Et prenez soin de vous. Comme résolution 2010 je vous propose de tenter les reviews ;) vous verrez c'est pas difficile ^^

* * *

Après quelques minutes avec la demoiselle, Lex Luthor dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ce serait particulièrement ardu.

Caitlyn s'avérait être « ma fille, mon démon » à la place de « ma fille, mon amour ». Elle était très coriace. Elle agissait telle une… Il hésita sur les termes à employer avant de se décider pour « folle furieuse enragée ». Ce trait de caractère qui lui semblait pourtant si charmant et sexy chez sa douce Chloé lui semblait désormais un gros problème.

- Caitlyn.

- Oublie-moi !

- J'ai un faible pour ta mère et je vais tenter ma chance.

- Je veux me faire Bastien et je l'aurai.

- Non.

- Alors, oublie maman.

Il songeait sérieusement à lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire mesquin. Malheureusement, sa petite voix intérieure, celle-là même qui criait « fais-toi Chloé », lui soufflait aussi que ce serait mauvais pour son karma sexuel.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa descendance dans les bras d'un stupide petit… Rah ! Cette histoire allait le rendre chèvre !

- Tu ne peux pas te faire un type que tu connais à peine. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, imagine un instant…

- Qu'il te mette en cloque et qu'il se casse ? Tu vas lui donner des cours ?

Elle avait décidément beaucoup trop de réparties pour son bien. Beaucoup trop. Et il n'avait pas mis Chloé intentionnellement en cloque. Ou de manière inconsciente pour la garder mais… Non, il n'avait aucun souvenir précis de cette fameuse nuit.

- Caitlyn…

- Oh non ! N'use pas de ce ton menaçant avec moi. Ça ne sert strictement à rien. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et ne nie pas. Tu as mis en CLOQUE ma mère. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais pas là.

- Là n'est pas le sujet.

- Oh que si, jeune fille !

- Non !

- Je suis ton père. Lionel Luthor était ton grand-père et…

- Génétiquement parlant. Seulement génétiquement parlant.

- D'accord. Génétiquement parlant.

- Si tu n'étais pas un sale con arriviste et pervers, tu pourrais espérer sauver ta misérable existence et espérer un minimum de respect. Mais désolée, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un sale con arriviste et pervers qui en plus n'a aucun respect pour le genre humain.

- Tu devrais arrêter, tu vas bientôt être à court d'adjectifs. Quoique… Tu veux un dictionnaire des synonymes ?

- Pour te frapper ? Avec plaisir !

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à tout prix à te battre avec moi ?!

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Tu me demandes sincèrement ça ?! Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Une caméra cachée ? Dis-moi ce que c'est tout de suite… tu me fais peur.

- Je ne veux pas te faire peur.

Il était sincère. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il ne lui voulait pas vraiment du mal…

Enfin ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire. Cette fille pensait qu'il cherchait à lui faire peur ? Bon, il n'avait aucune affinité avec elle. C'était un fait. Mais… Non, rien. Elle ne devait pas être avec ce petit livreur. Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Attendez ? Etait-ce un compliment déguisé ? Etait-il en train de se ramollir ?

- Non, tu veux juste me faire disparaître pour avoir ma mère.

- Je veux ta mère, c'est vrai. Mais que je le veuille ou non, tu fais partie de sa… de notre vie.

Notre vie ?! Il avait réellement dit ça ?! Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis que ces deux femmes avaient fait irruption dans sa vie, tout tournait au grand délire.

Même Superman ne lui causait pas autant de soucis.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

- Tu… tu viens de t'impliquer dans l'histoire, capitaine Crochet ?

Ne pas répondre. Il ne fallait pas répondre et elle allait oublier.

- Tu deviens sourd avec l'âge ?

Ne pas se laisser impressionner…

- C'est vrai que quand on est aussi croulant…

Là s'en était trop !

- Oui ! Je suis responsable de… ça. Et je suis bien forcé de le reconnaître, fée Clochette.

- Tu m'identifie à la fée Clochette ?

- Je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi mais oui. Ça te correspond mieux que Lyly la tigresse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Amoureuse de Peter pan, prête à tout pour le protéger de toutes les Wendy potentielles…

- Quel est le rapport entre…

- Ta mère est Peter. Elle se bat contre moi, Le capitaine Crochet. Elle refuse de me voir comme un ami. Et toi tu es jalouse de tout ce qui l'approche.

- Tu lui veux du mal. Tu ignores ce que c'est d'apprécier une personne.

- Et ?

- Et tu vas lui faire du mal. Oublie. Toi et maman, c'est voué à l'échec. Accepte ta défaite. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

- Apprend-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Apprend-moi à…

- Non.

- Tu le dis toi-même : je suis incapable de faire quelque chose de bien, de comprendre le genre humain, d'avoir des sentiments…

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi lucide. C'est impressionnant. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Apprend-moi à être meilleur.

- On le perd à nouveau. Dommage, c'était beau toute cette lucidité.

- Caitlyn. S'il te plait.

- …

- Quoi ?

- …

- Dis-moi !

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- De m'aider !

- Non après.

- S'il te plait ?

- Mon dieu. J'ai besoin d'un remontant. D'un whisky, peut-être…

- Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est la première chose polie que tu me dis.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je veux bien t'aider mais je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit avec maman. Le marché est clair.

- Ok.

Ok ?! Il avait dit ok ?

La fin était proche. Il n'allait plus bien. Il voulait devenir meilleur.

- Caitlyn, on va aller se boire un petit remontant… Je pense que nous en avons besoin. Définitivement besoin.

- D'accord, papa.

- Tu…

- Oublie ce que tu as entendu.

- Ok.

Le monde de Lex Luthor venait de prendre une direction inconnue. Son centre gravitationnel venait de changer du tout au tout et il sentait que cette révolution n'était qu'à ses prémices.

Fin

* * *

Voilà.

On y est. "Révolution luthorienne" se finit ici... pour mieux revenir en 2010.

Je vous prépare une deuxième partie de ces aventures!


End file.
